


Laughing is good for the soul

by StarGirl05



Category: Studio C (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05
Summary: Tesla "Tess" Allen has always enjoyed comedy, not without the disapproval of her parents.  After graduating high school, she is pushed away from her love of comedy to being forced to attend college. She graduates with a degree in Meteorology (which she loved). At merely a chance does she encounter her chance to be a comedian. She takes it and joins the cast of Studio C. Merely did she know all that life would bring her from her "work". Matt MeesexOC





	1. Here I go

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read This Before Continuing Into The Story. I Will Be Able To Tell Who Does And Who Don't By Merely The Comments.
> 
> This is some important information that all should know now.
> 
> For all of the Mattory shippers out there... Yes, I do ship Mattory(if it would happen) but I have failed to see ONE fan fiction that had Mr. Meese as a main character and it not be cast member x cast member. I wanted to make something different.
> 
> If there are any cast members actually reading this(which I severely doubt), I hope you are not angry as I love Studio C but I wanted to throw my hat in the ring at fan fiction for the fans. If you are really mad or just wanting to say something, leave a comment so I know if you guys think this is somewhat decent.
> 
> To be honest, I hope you guys think this is good, let me know in the comments.

"Yes Gabe, I made it to the auditions okay. I am literally about to go into the building. I can't believe that I am here though" I reassured my brother.

"Tess, you are the funniest person I know. The moment you told me you were wanted to come in for a live audition after sending in the video I knew that this was meant to be. And you know I am happy your away from them, if only for a week or so."

"Gabe, despite our butting heads, you are the best sibling ever. And-"

"Tess, what about us" whined two other voices echoing from the phone.

I rolled my eyes as I said " You two are unfortunately not related to me by blood or else you could be counted in the race. Allen family rules. And what I was going to say was that to not jump the gun as I could very well not even get the job. That's why I only packed up but not moved. I have to go sign in now guys. I'll let you know what happens. Love y'all."

"Love you too, break a leg" was chorused through the phone before I hung up.

Well, who am I exactly? I am Tesla Grace Allen, daughter of Noah Allen and Eleanor Barrett Allen. I am 5'6" with golden brown hair, blue/green eyes, and an ungodly amount of freckles. My twin brother, Gabriel Theodore Allen, and I lost our mother to a drunk driver when we were only 6. Mum(that's what I called her and will forever remember her by) and I were picking up Dad and Gabe from soccer practice.

It was about 8 but it was just beginning to grow dark. All I remember was brakes screeching, Mum screaming and passing out. I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm and 20 stitches in various places. Mum didn't make it to the hospital. The driver had hit us head-on after veering out of his lane. He had 2 previous DUIs. His name was Amos Wells. He is still serving prison time.

When we were 8, Dad remarried a woman named Valeria Ramos. She had 3 kids, 2 girls, and a boy. The boy, Phillip Cole Ramos(he went by Cole), was 8 too. The oldest girl was named Victoria Evelyn Ramos(She went by Tori), she was 9. Both of the children were people to this day I consider family. However, the youngest child, Sophia Amelia Ramos, she was 7, was a brat just like her mother. I would use stronger words but I feel nice today. Sophia had her mother wrapped around her finger and I guess assumed Gabe and I would take away the spotlight from her. She always got us all of us, Cole and Tori too, in trouble. Punishments varied from being grounded to outright being beat. Usually on the extreme end of the scale were the punishments.

Not only did she do that, when we were older, but she also made people hate me(she always hated me the most). She would steal all my friends and if I had a boy I liked, she took him too. When I turned 18, I was coerced to stay(the other siblings I loved begged me(they didn't know about the second part of Sophia)). I went on and got my degree in Meteorology. Valeria disapproved of comedy(which was what I wanted to do) and got Dad to agree. Now I am 28. I live with my siblings but not in the house. Gabe and Cole share an apartment and Tori and I live next door.

I am now auditioning for my dream job. I sent in my résumé and a video of me doing stand up comedy into Studio C, a new comedy studio. The cast was full except for one so they did an audition. I sent my stuff in and within a week got a reply back asking me to come out to Utah. I lived in North Carolina and halfway dreaded the move all the way out there.

I sign in and sit down in the waiting area. There are a lot of other people her and that intimidates me but I am not backing down.

Soon enough, it is my turn. I walk back to a room with two men. They rise to their feet and I reach out to shake their hands. The first man, dark-haired and my height, introduces himself as Matt Meese. The second man introduces himself as Jared Shores. I introduce myself and we all sit. Mr. Shores takes the lead and says, "Do you have any experience in comedy before?"

"No sir, none other than a handful of school talent shows."

He writes something down and asks, "I see from your résumé that you have a degree in Meteorology, a very stable field. May I ask why you choose comedy?"

"Of course sir. I have always enjoyed comedy because it makes people happy. I didn't have the best childhood but comedy helped me through it."

He asked several other questions to which I responded as best as I could. Soon, I am dismissed and told I will get a call tomorrow if I was to come back for an audition.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in my hotel room anxiously waiting for a phone call. It determines my future and I want to do this SO BAD!!

Ok, Tess, you need to calm down. I sigh as my phone rings. I rush to it to see an unfamiliar number.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Tesla Allen?"

"This is her."

"Oh, its Matt, We want you to come down to the studio in about an hour if that is good with you."

"Of course, I'll be there."

"See you then"

*Time Skip brought to you by Scott Sterling*

I rush to the studio. I sign in at the front desk and take a seat. It is like 1000 degrees in here. Then a short woman walks in, signs in, and takes a seat beside me.

"Hello" I attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh hello, I'm Whitney"

"I'm Tess, are you here for the auditions too"

"Sort of, but I'm not going to get the last spot."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not really good at comedy."

"Well you must be pretty good or else they wouldn't have called you back. I don't really have much experience. If it's us two, you'll probably get it, you deserve it. Where are you from?"

"Oregon, and you?"

"North Carolina"

Just then someone calls out"Whitney Call"

She jumps up and gives me a thumbs up and heads off.

About 5 minutes later, a tall man walks in, signs in, and takes Whitney's place.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi, I'm Jason"

"I'm Tess"

"Where are you from?"

"North Carolina, what about you?"

"Idaho. "

"I've never been there. Are you also here for the auditions. There was another woman who was called back 5 minutes ago for this."

"Yes I am, are you excited."

"Yes but I am also talking myself out of throwing up I'm so nervous."

Another man comes and sits down. I say "Hey"

"Hello, I'm Jeremy"

"I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you both."

The same voice who called Whitney now yells "Jason Gray"

Jason waves and walks off.

Jeremy says, "I heard you're from North Carolina, I'm from Idaho too"

"Cool, do you enjoy the weather there."

He raises an eyebrow so I explain " I have a degree in Meteorology "

"Oh, and yes, I like it. It is hot." A woman comes and sits down.

"Hey, I'm Mallory"

"Nice to meet you, Mallory, I'm Tess"

"I'm Jeremy-"

He is cut off by the call of "Jeremy Warner"

Mallory and I make conversation and other people sit down. As Mallory is called off, I make conversation with Adam, Aaron, Stacey, Stephen, Natalie, and James. One by one they are called back until it is just me. Then I hear "Tesla Allen"

I walk back into a room that was even hotter with a table and 20 chairs. Mr. Meese is sitting in the one I see first and he waves. I nervously wave back and enter the room to see all the people I had spoken to. Mr. Shores is sitting there and says, "Ms. Allen, you have the job." I pale and start to speak until Mr. Meese says," The rest of the cast came out there because they wanted to meet you before you knew who they were. You have exceeded their expectations and mine as well."

A moment later, as I still silently, I hear someone say, "Are you alright" before my world goes black.


End file.
